A setting device for a latching arrangement of the type which is denoted in the introduction are known, for example, as an eccentric piece for an adjusting adapter for adjusting the inclination of a drawer. In the case of known inclination adjustment device, for example, the setting device is configured on a base plate which is arranged on a rear-side region of a drawer. Here, the setting device serves to position a sliding piece in a latching manner, by way of which sliding piece the spacing of the drawer from a guide and therefore the inclination of a drawer front can be adjusted.